Donde los muertos Viven
by Arianne Marin
Summary: A veces las peores cosas le pasan a las mejores personas y por mas santas que puedan ser igualmente pueden terminar en el infierno, aunque Fubuki siempre vivió en el. Algo inesperado cambiara su vida para siempre y las decisiones difíciles no se aran esperar.


Donde los muertos Viven

-fubuki espera, hablemos…- el chico de cabellos platinados salió de la habitación con los ojos cristalizados pues la visión que acababa de tener no fue para nada agradable, se sentía usado, desecho, destrozado y mucho más, no entendía como pudo a verle echo eso, a él, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar eso? Pensaba mientras aguantaba lo más que podía las lágrimas, pero era bastante difícil, llego al parque que no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde rompió en llanto, no había nadie cerca que lo molestase, y si aparecía alguien realmente no le importaría, pues solo quería desahogarse, sacar todos esos sentimientos que hacían dolerle el estómago.

*maldición….* pensaba una y otra vez mientras la imagen estaba permanente en su mente, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no a otra persona que se lo merezca? ¿Por qué siempre a los buenos le pasan estas cosas? No es justo.

Una vez llorado lo que tenía que llorar se puso de pie y seco su rostro, no se notaba mucho eso era bueno, camino cabizbajo mientras una pequeña sonrisa melancólica apenas perceptible surcaba los labios de Fubuki.

Ya no sabía que más cosas podían pasarle, definitivamente esto no se podría poner peor pues su vida ya era un asco, ya no había más nada que agregar a esa montaña de excremento.

Su padre estando borracho lo violo de niño, asesinó a su madre y a su hermano la policía llego no exactamente a tiempo logrando salvarse, su padre fue condenado a cadena perpetua por otros detalles más que no le interesó saber, creció en un internado de huérfanos donde lo molestaban y golpeaban casi todos los días, al cumplir los 18 pudo irse de aquel lugar encontrando un trabajo de medio tiempo donde estuvo durante 2 años dándole suficiente dinero como para alquilar un departamento en las condiciones más pobres que pudo encontrar, consiguió un buen amigo, su nombre era kazemaru se llevaban bien y trabajaban en el mismo lugar, era un restaurante.

Por tener una pelea con otro empleado fue despedido dejando casi en el hospital al otro, se había atrasado en el alquiler del departamento de modo que lo echaron, pero para su suerte su amigo dejo que se quedara con él, mientras buscaba otro trabajo conoció a goenji quien le ofreció un buen trabajo en su casa, pues el solo tenía que servirle de mayordomo y quedarse a vivir en la mansión del mencionado, lo pensó levemente y acepto pues le vendría bien tener un hogar donde quedarse sin darle problemas a otra persona y seguro le pagarían bien.

Pues no fue así, aquella persona poco a poco lo engatuso, le hizo creer que era especial, y cuando se le antojaba tenia sexo con él, no le importaba realmente como se sintiera, pero después de todo si le pagaban bien, valía la pena al menos eso pensaba él, pero todo fue de mal en peor cuando se enamoró de él.

Pues goenji no le interesaban sus sentimientos siempre y cuando estuviera dispuesto y listo para acostarse con el cuándo le diera la gana, fubuki al creer que goenji lo quería fue dejando `poco a poco su escudo de lado.

Y hoy cuando entró en la habitación de goenji para entregarle el almuerzo lo descubre en la cama con nada más y nada menos que su "amigo kazemaru" se sintió realmente mal, no le dolió tanto que goenji se acostara con otra persona pero kazemaru, que fuera el realmente no tenía precio.

Comenzó a llover y Fubuki seguía caminando sin rumbo con la mirada perdida rememorando su vida, realmente le estaba yendo del asco, ¿será que su vida mejoraría? ¿O simplemente debería aceptar el infortunio que lo acompañaba como su sombra? Pues si todo cambiaría sin que él se diera cuenta, sin un previo aviso y cuando por fin se entera de lo que realmente estaba pasando no pudo ser más feliz en el mundo, más o menos.

ooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooo-oooo- ooooooooooooooooooooo-

-demonios, sí que es rápido para ser tan bajo- dice Goenji caminando por la ciudad buscando con la mirada indicios del menor, pero no encontraba nada. Suspiro y se sentó en una banca pensando donde pudo a verse metido Fubuki pero realmente no se le ocurría nada. La ciudad era bastante grande habían muchas posibilidades. Decidió caminar hacia el parque para relajarse un poco ese lugar era bastante tranquilo, cerca había mucha gente reunida en un círculo observando algo, tal vez un accidente, seguro era un pobre diablo que estando borracho trato de cruzar la calle, hizo caso omiso al semáforo y siguió su camino. Cerca se encontraba fubuki quien lo observo pasar sin mirar a los lados, realmente era un tipo frió pensó, como este no se dio cuenta de su presencia decidió seguirlo, no estaba para nada feliz, pero por alguna razón ya no se sentía tan mal, todas sus penas habían desaparecido, por primera vez en años sentía que no tenía un peso extra en sus hombros.

Caminaba a una distancia bien medida, y le seguía el paso al moreno, parecía que buscaba algo, tal vez otra persona con la cual acostarse, pensó. Cada tanto se escondía detrás de algo ya que Goenji miraba de vez en vez hacia atrás, tal vez se había dado cuenta de su presencia. En eso que lo seguía Goenji gira en una esquina y Fubuki lo pierde de vista, de modo que corre para alcanzarlo y cuando llego a la esquina Goenji estaba de pie ahí observando esperando a que su perseguidor apareciera, Fubuki dio un respingo en su lugar y no menciono ni una sola palabra, se extrañó al notar que Goenji seguía allí, de pie esperando a que algo pasase, el mencionado se relajó y siguió su camino.

¿Acaso lo estaba ignorando? Se preguntó, realmente no entendía de qué se trataba, decidió caminar detrás de él pero esta vez sin esconderse y mucho más cerca, el moreno aun parecía notar que él estaba detrás pero seguía con el juego absurdo de ignorarlo. Frunció el seño, ya le estaba molestando, así que decidió adelantar el paso y detenerse frente a él mirándolo fijamente, lo estaba buscando y lo iba a encontrar, cuando fue a mencionar alguna palabra goenji siguió de largo. Fubuki se quedó pasmado al ver como el atravesaba literalmente a goenji sin que este notara siquiera lo que acaba de suceder, ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Se tocó el pecho sintiéndose con una mirada de confusión e infinita impresión. Levanto rápidamente la mirada y corrió de vuelta a donde se encontraban las personas reunidas, era una idiotez lo que pasaba por su mente, era algo imposible pero, nunca está de más comprobar las cosas, ¿no?

Al llegar busca un espacio para poder ver pero todos estaban muy juntos; pensó en lo que había pasado con goenji tal vez solo había sido su imaginación tal vez solo estaba soñando, sin pensárselo mucho atravesó a las personas como con el moreno aun sorprendido, una vez delante miro al piso, sin entender muy bien de que trataba todo, a pesar de que lo estaba viendo, de que estaba justo frente a él ahí ante sus ojos su cerebro no lo comprendía.

El chico que se encontraba en el piso, en medio de un pequeño charco de sangre, sus hermosos cabellos platinados un poco salpicados con algunas gotas de esta misma, un brazo y una pierna rotos de tal manera que estaban doblados al lado contrario, sus ojos semi abiertos, apagados sin ninguna luz sin mostrar alguna señal de que un alma habitaba aquel cuerpo sus delicados labios salpicados también con un hilo de sangre que resbalaba por un costado de estos, su expresión estaba tan bacía, como si de un muñeco se tratase de un títere. Su mano inconscientemente se movió para tapar su boca, sus ojos mostraban un poco de miedo, mucha sorpresa mientras sus piernas temblaban hasta el punto de colapsar dejando que cayera de rodillas al piso, por alguna razón no se sintió consumido por el pánico, la rabia o la confusión, solo estaba ahí con algunas emociones a flor de piel, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. No entendía cómo es que de pronto él estaba allí, en el piso, de aquella manera tan patética y perturbadora para él, acaso se había quitado la vida por no poder soportar la idea de que a quien tanto cariño le tuvo lo traicionara, o por la mala vida que había tenido hasta ahora o si simplemente ya no quería averiguar si su vida realmente mejoraría, pues no estaba seguro, observó el auto que estaba detenido entre la multitud, por alguna razón le parecía familiar, no estaba seguro, el conductor no se veía, pensó un momento en entrar y verle la cara pero solo opto por aprenderse el número de la matrícula y la marca de auto el cual era de color plateado *H34TT3* repetía varias veces en su mente asegurándose de que no fuera a olvidarlo. Luego de unos minutos en aquella situación llegan los policías y una ambulancia quienes colocan una sábana sobre el ¿Cadáver? Aquella visión sobre la sábana tornándose roja lo dejo pasmado miro a los lados a las personas que se disipaban, eran personas tan malditamente mórbidas que le daba asco solo mirarlos.

"¿Qué hago?..¿Los sigo?.." se preguntaba mentalmente mientras observaba como uno de los policías se acercaba al auto plateado pidiéndole al conductor que se bajara, dicha persona salió lentamente del automóvil haciendo que Shirou abriera sus ojos, al ver aquel cabello crema, aquel rostro familiar, su expresión de impresión rápidamente cambio a una de ira, de odio profundo hacia aquella persona. Se puso de pie y camino hacia donde se encontraba el culpable de su ¿Muerte? No estaba seguro todavía. Lo miro de frente encarando aquella expresión que parecía de culpa pero por dentro estaba seguro que se regocijaba, que cantaba alegremente el haberlo atropellado, cerro su puño con fuerza y sin pensárselo fue directo a su rostro con todo lo que tenía pasando atreves de este y quedando dentro del auto, furioso regreso nuevamente a donde se encontraba, estaba muy seguro de que no había sido un accidente lo ocurrido.

Miro al policía el cual tenía cara de que le importaba un pepino lo que había ocurrido, este multo al conductor y le dio ciertas ordenes que debería cumplir por un buen tiempo, el sentimiento de ira estaba a toque de tal manera que sentía que le saldría humo por las orejas, quería golpearlos, golpearlos hasta cansarse hasta hacerles daño mucho daño.

Por fin luego de caminar un poco por la ciudad logro calmarse, aunque estaba bastante molesto por todo lo ocurrido pero ya lo hecho; hecho estaba, estando tan acostumbrado a que cosas malas le pasaran logro poder llevar un poco la situación, comenzó a analizar lo que se supone que estaba pasando ¿pero qué estaba pasando? Era lo que no entendía, porque, era imposible verte a ti muerto si se supone que estás muerto… ¿no? Tal vez este sea el después de morir, tal vez no hay cielo o infierno. ¿O estaba en el infierno por algún pecado cometido? Siempre pensó que vivía en el infierno estando en vida ¿acaso no había terminado su sufrimiento? No lo sabía solo sabía que se sentía muy tranquilo desde lo ocurrido, decidió dirigirse al hospital central donde se supone lo habían internado para averiguar qué había pasado con él, al llegar no estaba seguro de a dónde ir, recordó el estado en el que se encontraba pensado que lo habrían llevado a emergencia, se dirigió hacia dicha habitación con cautela de que alguien notara su presencia cosa que le hacía sentir un poco incómodo no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, si era un fantasma o que cosa se supone que era en esos momentos. Al llegar entro y noto a varios enfermeros rodeando una camilla y a un médico, el cual de tanto en tanto pedía una herramienta. Parecía estar colocando en su lugar las extremidades dislocadas y cociendo alguna otra herida grave, se quedó durante todo el proceso hasta que terminaron y lo trasladaron a una habitación.

El médico que lo atendió parecía esperar a que alguien viniera en busca de información sobre su paciente, pero nadie aparecía. Shiro miro los papeles sin entender mucho la letra de aquel médico, pero estaba seguro de algo, él aún se encontraba con vida; no él si no él su cuerpo. No estaba seguro de como pero así era, aparentemente según lo que pudo escuchar decir al médico tenía una contusión cerebral de modo que estaría en coma durante un tiempo y era cuestión de esperar a que despertara. Pero si él se encontraba allí o lo que fuese que fuera allí ¿Cómo su cuerpo despertaría? No tenía respuesta alguna. Le dio un último vistazo a su cuerpo el cual descansaba en la cama de manera pacífica.

No estaba seguro de a dónde ir o que hacer, por los momentos solo conseguía traspasar las cosas, solo pensaba si en algún momento podría tomarlas o hacer algo para que notasen su presencia, decidió irse a casa de kazemaru a estas alturas debería seguir en casa de goenji probablemente en su cama, pensaba con remordimiento, al noto las llaves en la mesita que está en la entrada, Kazemaru se encontraba en casa. Trato de tomar el teléfono local el cual solo logro traspasar, dio un suspiro resignado ya que no podría interactuar con aquellos objetos durante un rato se tiró en el sofá el cual obviamente también traspaso haciendo que se pusiera de pie rápidamente, ya esa situación lo tenía un poco obstinado, se concentró lo más que pudo y logro acostarse sobre dicho mueble, no sentía cansancio, hambre o sed pero aun así quería un momento de paz, no le importaba si Kazemaru se encontraba allí, al lograr relajarse poco a poco logro quedarse dormido, mañana sería un nuevo día y podría pensar las cosas con la mente fría.

Cuando era de mañana la alarma de Kazemaru sonó despertándolo a él y al de cabellos platinados, ambos arrugaron los ojos por el escandaloso aparato el cual al cabo de unos minutos fue a parar contra la pared dejando de sonar al caer al piso. Fubuki comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, se encontraba mejor; mucho más relajado. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina, trato de tomar el mango de la nevera sin lograrlo estando un poco adormilado, entro en la nevera sin más observando las cosas que estaban allí. Jugo, agua, alguna que otra cosa vieja o dañada y helado. Miro fijamente el jugo; realmente lo quería. Cuando despabilo por fin recordó todo lo sucedido sus ojos reflejaron tristeza pero era solo una costumbre dicha expresión pues ya no podía sentir la tristeza como antes, aquellas emociones que tanto conocía en aquel estado eran muy diferentes para él, sentía paz cuando se supone estaba feliz, solo sentía melancolía cuando se supone estaba triste, ya ira si era lo mismo aquel sentimiento aparentemente era uno de los más fuertes, tal vez esa era su pecado pensó mientras volvía a la sala topándose con kazemaru quien se encontraba en paño.

Lo miro fijamente tratando de no rememorar lo ocurrido, una leve mueca surco sus labios solo un momento observando como su supuesto amigo se paseaba por su hogar y toma cosas de acá dejándolas allá, realmente le guardaba rencor no lograba sentirse a gusto observándolo tan animado como de costumbre, aun recordaba cuando esa actitud lo animaba le provocaba abrazarlo todo el tiempo irónicamente ahora solo le provocaba golpearlo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto en voz alta sin dejar de mirar a kazemaru mientras recordaba todos aquellos buenos momentos que paso a su lado. -¿uhm?- dijo kazemaru dándose vuelta mirando en dirección a donde se encontraba fubuki quien aún lo miraba fijamente. – Éramos amigos…- susurro sus ojos se cristalizaron levemente. - ¿Solo yo pensaba eso?- pregunto nuevamente en voz alta. Kazemaru miro en distintas direcciones tratando de entender que era ese susurro extraño que percibía, Fubuki no parecía notar que el chico frente a él parecía escucharlo solo estaba sumido en los recuerdos y el sentimiento de soledad que estos le aportaba. -¿fu..fubuki?- pregunto kazemaru tratando de encontrar el lugar de donde venía aquella leve voz que obviamente conocía.

Contunara...


End file.
